Small steps are ok
by Hisagi-Chan
Summary: "You know, even if you like to randomly change, you never changed when I was carrying you." Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Derek tensed up. "So it might either be luck that you don't change back when I touch you or it's something more. And I think we both know which it is. So you better not run away and tell me what is going on when you can speak words again."


This work has been inspired by this manip:

bleep0bleep.*tumblr.*com/post/97281866745

* * *

><p>"This is already the third time. I hope it's not going to become a habit, buddy."<p>

Silence was all he was met with.

"Yeah, right. You can't speak right now. But you could at least nod that fluffy head of yours."

More silence.

"I'll just leave you here and you can try to get back to your place without being seen naked in case you change back on your way."

A whine and a nose butting his cheek was the answer this time.

"See, so you better be nice to me. My clothes are already ruined. Hopefully we won't be stopped by someone from the police. I really don't want to explain the blood on my clothes."

It was just another afternoon that found Stiles in the middle of the preserve, carrying a wolf turned Derek fucking Hale back to his jeep.

After they put Peter into Eichen House and Kate disappeared (hopefully for good), it didn't take long for Braeden to follow her own mission again, because just sitting around in Beacon Hills wasn't for her. After nearly losing Derek - or at that time he thought Derek would die for sure - Stiles realized that the feelings he had for the werewolf might not be just friendship. He couldn't be together with Malia while his feelings were such a mess. It took him two days and the help of Kira and Scott to make it clear to Malia that it was best to break up for the time being.

So now both Derek and Stiles were single again, hence no one to really look after Derek. He managed to turn into a full wolf, but they soon found out that he had a hard time keeping it that way for a long time, he would also randomly change back without warning. Meaning lots of naked skin. Which wasn't a good thing in the middle of the city.

Derek said, while the wolf form is amazing, it is also hard to maintain and it needs time to get used. It didn't stop him from running through the preserve on a regular basis though. Most of the time he gets back to his loft just fine or has clothes to change in his car.

And sometimes he would ran in his human form and just change, because his wolf wants to take over and run freely. In the process of changing his clothes usually end up unwearable. And because he likes to run, he usually didn't come by car but ran from his loft.

Altogether it happened 5 times that he ended up stuck as a wolf in the preserve. The first time Kira was running with him when it happened. She took him to his loft in his car. (Kira was less embarrassed about the situation than Derek, which was surprising to everyone.) The second time Derek howled and Scott came to the preserve with clothes. And the last three times were Stiles' duty. Derek would howl, Scott would hear and call Stiles to go and fetch Derek. Because Scott was busy being an alpha and the others were on dates or studying or whatever. (Stiles really couldn't understand how anything was more important than extra time with a fluffy wolf that had a strong eyebrow game.) Even though Stiles brought clothes every time (he even got some from Derek's loft after it was Scott's turn, just in case), Derek wouldn't turn back until he was back at the loft.

So Stiles would come and drive Derek back to his loft. And because Derek could be an asshole, he didn't move once Stiles found him. So he had to carry him to his jeep every time.

And Stiles wasn't amused at all. Because no matter how warm and fluffy wolf Derek was, he was still heavy. _Heavy. And bleeding._

"I mean of course you're fluffy and it's nice to cuddle with you, but we could do that without me having to come to the preserve all the time."

Derek rewarded him with a huff.

"This is a lot easier than holding you up in a pool for two hours, actually. Even if having your human body pressed up against me was just as nice."

Derek turned his head and rolled his eyes at Stiles. Because of course even wolves could do that. Or is it a wolf Derek thing? Probably the latter. Derek has always been a special flower.

"I don't know if you're more communicative as a wolf or as a human. But I think it's the first."

The wolf put his head down on Stiles' shoulder to watch where they came from. Probably checking for hunters that would be bored enough to lurk in the preserve and jump them at any moment. _Right. _Because this time Derek was also hurt. He was probably shot with a gun, because there was no arrow sticking out of his hind leg. So wolfsbane bullet would be Stiles' guess.

Soon they were both in the car and on their way out of the preserve.

"You know, even if you like to randomly change, you never changed when I was carrying you." Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Derek tensed up. "So it might either be luck that you don't change back when I touch you or it's something more. And I think we both know which it is. So you better not run away and tell me what is going on when you can speak words again."

Stiles didn't expect any sort of affirmation, but the noise he got sounded an awful lot like a sigh.

It said something about their relationship, that Derek was more bothered by Stiles wanting to talk than having a gunshot wound.

* * *

><p>Stiles also carried Derek until they were in his loft. Good thing there was an elevator. He put Derek down near the couch and went to the bathroom to fetch his first aid set for werewolves. He had one of those pretty much everywhere. Just not in his jeep today, because of course his baby was in the garage until yesterday and he couldn't leave the first aid set laying around for someone to stumble upon.<p>

He pulled out the different wolfsbane types he had and turned to Derek.

"Normal type?"

Derek nodded his head and Stiles got to work.

Something else that was good about Derek's full shift was, that he could recognize the different wolfsbane types by smell. They had found out by accident and started training right then when it happened. So unless it was some rare type, they wouldn't have to go looking for the hunter's weapon with the wolfsbane in it and could just run and hide. _Priorities._

Stiles knew Derek tried to hold back, but the pain was probably twice as intense as a wolf, and so he wasn't surprised by the yelp that managed to slip out between Derek's clenched teeth.

They both watched as the flesh knitted itself back together under the fur. Derek stood up and looked at Stiles.

"Okay?"

He received a nod and headbutt (which is wolf Derek language for 'thanks') before Derek trotted toward the staircase. Probably going to change back, taking a shower and putting on clothes. Most likely taking as long as possible to avoid Stiles.

Stiles sighed, cleaned up and then settled down on the couch.

* * *

><p>It took 30 minutes before Derek came back down. Fully dressed this time. And his eyebrows told Stiles that he didn't want to talk at all. Too bad that they both knew Stiles was too stubborn to let things be.<p>

Stiles already sat on the couch and patted the left space beside him. Derek glared at him and Stiles continued patting. The werewolf let out a sigh and finally sat down a bit farther away than the other wanted him to.

The teen could take the following silence only for so long. "Soooo...?"

"You're my anchor. I think. Maybe."

Stiles thought he didn't hear right and turned his head to face Derek. "Wha- what are you talking about?! Me? Why?"

"I don't know. I just... it's something. My wolf feels calmer with you around."

Stiles probably gaped at the other with his mouth open. But he thought it was okay, because Derek just dropped a bomb that was too much for his brain to handle.

Derek sighed again when Stiles made no attempt to answer any time soon. Derek has never been a man of many words, but Stiles just couldn't shake himself out of his shocked state yet.

"You know I had... have trust issues. But you... you were always there when I needed help, even when we didn't know each other back then when Scott was bitten." It was an understatement to say that Derek looked like he'd bitten into a lemon. Stiles didn't know if it was because Derek admitted this or because back then he was sort of forced to help and it was less of a choice.

Stiles nodded and Derek let his gaze drop to his hands. Stiles knew Derek well enough by now (or he'd like to believe so) to see that he was nervous. And making the other uncomfortable and ready to flee was not what he wanted, even if he wanted the truth about what was going on. So he finally shook himself out of his stupor and put a hand on Derek's forearm.

It visibly calmed him down a bit. "I think the wolf part of me just really... trusts you. You calm him... me down. When I'm shifted I don't feel so unstable with you around. I guess."

Stiles hummed and squeezed Derek's forearm. "I think I have to stick around then."

Derek looked up at him with a hopeful expression and it nearly broke Stiles' heart. Because it became clear that Derek thought Stiles wouldn't like someone using him like this, or whatever was going on in the other's head. It surely was nothing good.

"Derek, I'm _not_ going to leave you, okay? I'll be there if you need me. I promise."

The whispered 'why' that followed was barely audible.

Stiles snorted. "I think we're long past the time when I wanted you dead and you liked to push me against walls. I don't know when, but we became friends at some point. Right?"

Even though Stiles likes to believe so, he wasn't sure if Derek thought the same. His insecurity seemed to show in his voice because Derek didn't hesitate before he nodded.

"Great, so yeah... um. Friends. So I want to help and will try my best, but I know I'm not really good at anything, really. I can't fight and talk too much and I- I don't know what-"

"Stiles. Breathe."

It took Derek's hand on his neck for Stiles to realize that he had started to talk himself into a panic attack. Good thing that Derek was used to that by now.

"Stiles, you are not... you are loyal. You're good at research. You try to protect and help as much as you can, even though you are _just_ human. You don't... My wolf wouldn't be so content if..."

Stiles tried to find another word, but nothing fit so well as 'cute' for Derek trying to cheer him up. And if it made him a bit bold, who would be able to tell?

"So, if your wolf likes me, would your human side be interested in more touching, too?"

Derek blinked and then huffed. "Really, Stiles?"

The other shrugged, because he didn't know how much he could hide the disappointment and hurt in his voice at Derek seemingly not being interested. Not that it was surprising.

And Derek wouldn't be Derek if he didn't notice the change of air around Stiles. "Hey."

When Stiles looked up it was to a look he couldn't quite make out.

"Use your words, Stiles."

It took the teen a bit to understand what Derek meant and it brought a blush to his face instantly. At least Derek wanted to give him a proper rejection. He swallowed and faced Derek with a determined look.

"I like you."

He was surprised by the smile appearing on Derek's face and was honestly confused.

"Good, because I like you too."

"So now I just can get out of your hair and come around to help bring the wolfy you back he- ... what?" Stiles had let his gaze fall down but it snapped back up to Derek when he realized what the other had said.

"I want to be with you, Stiles. If... if you let me and... if I'm not too broken or something." And the 'cute' Stiles had thought of earlier came back. Because if anyone deserved to be loved and cuddled then it was Derek Hale. He always thought he was the worst human on earth.

"Or something... Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Ok, that's- that's great. Then we can just try this. Because I ... I know I like you, but not- not how much or if it's-"

"Stiles. Small steps are ok." He squeezed Stiles' neck with the hand that was still there (and how did Stiles even forget about that?) and his smile got a bit wider, even if tentative.

"So... so boyfriends?"

Derek hummed and moved closer to press their lips together. The kiss was chaste, but it felt like so much more Stiles had ever felt before. He closed his eyes and he knew in that moment, that no matter how this would turn out, he wouldn't regret it.

When he opened his eyes again he was met with a big ball of black fluff in front of him.

"Huh. I think you were more nervous than you let on."

Derek pushed his nose under Stiles' jaw, before he put a paw on the teen's shoulder and pushed him down. He followed by lying down on top of Stiles, but putting most of his bottom half between Stiles' legs.

"Cuddling sounds good I guess." Stiles couldn't keep the grin off of his face and buried his hands in Derek's fur. "I hope we can do that as well when you're human."

Derek yipped and if it didn't sound like a happy yip, then Stiles didn't know what would.

They did have to talk a bit more later, but for now taking small steps was okay. Cuddling was totally okay. Actually it was pretty awesome, because how many people could say that they cuddled with a wolf?

Derek huffed and moved his head to butt it against Stiles' jaw.

"Okay, I got it. No thinking too much. But you know... thank you for giving this a chance."

Stiles couldn't really define the noise Derek made, but he was pretty sure he knew what it was supposed to mean.

'You too.'


End file.
